(1) Field
This disclosure relates generally to furniture, and, more specifically, to an over-bed structure for a bed and to a bed including such a structure.
(2) Description of Related Art
Although beds having canopies are known, these known canopies are not capable of supporting the weight of an adult during sexual activities. Or, if they are capable of supporting an adult, they are usually obtrusive in the bedroom and so unattractive as to discourage their use. Thus, a bed having a support structure that is at once able to support the weight of a human adult in a comfortable position during sexual activity and an acceptable decorative piece of bedroom furniture is needed.